Cant You Hear It
by Rexeroid
Summary: "...Riku...Cant you hear it...? Cant you hear the screaming?..." Riku/OC A straight story...but I cant help but suggest some shounen ai..
1. No Light

A/N: My first lovey dovey fic, but of course there's still lots of sharp pointy objects and blood. And I'm not too in favor of made-up characters in fan-fics but the kingdom hearts girls are so...girly and... Weak sauce... Yuffie's alright but I can /not/ write for her correctly, she's a hyper ninja and Noro's a half hearted mocking girl with a sharp pointy object. Noro fits me better.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, so there.  
  
Cant You Hear It? ---------------------------  
  
I stood on the sandy shore, the cool water wrapping around my feet, only to pull away again. I watched the sunset before me, a blue haired girl my age standing next to me. Memories flooded my mind, memories of the past three years.  
  
Months alone with a talking mouse in Kingdom Hearts. Mickey was intelligible and all, but I was a fifteen year old former heartless while I was alone with him, and c'mon, he was like something out of a five-year- old's favorite cartoon. But that was only a few months, a few months until I found her. She was struggling to emerge through the pits of heartless, 15 and only having half a heart, desperately holding onto her small light. She looked so helpless, her blue hair gone array and her clothing disfigured. She emerged as I ran towards her. She wore a white cloak, trimmed in red along with a black shirt and brown pants, and black hiking boots. Her dark clothing made her pale face seem a few shades lighter, her violet eyes looked almost black in Kingdom Hearts. I didn't notice until I was right in front of her the two huge black dragon-like wings that protruded from her back. I knew her from my heartless days.  
  
Her name was Noro, the Queen of Spades, or so she was called for the exploding cards she used. She was a puppet for a while, like I was, until she completely surrendered her heart, turning into a dragon-looking heartless. We never had a chance to speak, but who did really? I only knew that she was the destroyer, a pure weapon. She dismembered worlds with the help of the heartless and her own force, seeking the help from heartless forces to regain her own world. And here Noro was, human again, or half human, crawling out of the dark. I can't remember what we said when we first met, what had happened. All I remember is that when I had completed my second year in Kingdom Hearts, she got me and Mickey out without opening the doors. While we were in Kingdom Hearts, I hated her, down right hated her. Noro was arrogant, stubborn and strong. My female twin, really...  
  
Gods I must have been frustrating sometimes...  
  
But out of the goodness of my heart I let her return with me to Destiny Islands. Once we were out of Kingdom Hearts we had a choice of where to go. Her home world was not there, destroyed by the inhabitants the same time the heartless came. I saw her pain, so did Mickey. I remember it clearly, at that time I knew Noro as an emotionless ice statue, and she broke down right there, in front of the doors to Kingdom Hearts. So here she's been living for the past year. I was accepted back with open, forgiving arms, no matter how much I hated what I've done and wished they would have just punched me in the face instead of being so nice. Noro wasn't accepted though. She still had only half a heart, the light of finding her home world gone. Sora and Kairi were understanding, they always were. But the rest of Destiny Islands frowned upon her. They let her stay, she had brought me back and noticeably regretted her past actions, like I did. But besides me, Sora and Kairi, no one was comfortable around her, especially with those wings sticking out of her back.  
  
So here I stand with Noro next to me.  
  
~~~  
  
I stood next to Riku as we watched the sun fall behind the horizon. The water shone in reds oranges and yellows, mirroring the sky above. Alright so this place wasn't so bad. The air was fresh and the water wasn't polluted like so many other places I'd been to. And the trees just seemed to be made for sleeping in, as I never liked the idea of sleeping inside.  
  
But there weren't any forests. No fields, just sand, water, and odd palm trees. Hardly any horses... I loved the horses, in youth I would run alongside the wild herds for as long as I could, usually after training with father... I pushed these memories from my mind. Thinking of things like that made me get emotional, and I would not do that again in front of /him/. I sighed and wrapped my wings about myself. I had come to get used to them, they were helpful sometimes, despite what they meant. True, the gaping hole in my heart ached, but I have come to accept this is the way my life will be.  
  
There's no light for a half heartless in Destiny Islands.  
  
The people here didn't like me at all. They were kind, of course, they hadn't killed me yet. But they secretly wished I wasn't here, too bad it wasn't such a secret. I couldn't blame them though, I hate myself too. I sighed and turned to leave when Riku's voice stopped me.  
  
"Noro?"  
  
"Yes drill sergeant?" I said mockingly. I couldn't help it, annoying him with my witty remarks was so /easy/. He narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
"Is there a reason why you act the way you do?" He said, still staring out at the sinking sun. His question shocked me. No one had dared... No one had wanted to... No, I refuse to let him know. I didn't answer and walked down the shore to the boats.  
  
~~~  
  
I couldn't believe I had asked her that. Recently we had got on terms where we could have an intelligent conversation without going at each other's throats. I'm sure she really is a wonderful person with her heart. Some of our conversations are unforgettable, and unfortunately unrepeatable. But I believe that I'll have to start all over now, what a stupid question to ask of her...  
  
I groaned and rubbed my eyes, I felt sympathy for her, I couldn't help it, or perhaps I felt something else for her? Hell, I'd go as far as to say I liked her, really she wasn't all that bad to look at. Infact she wasn't bad at all to look at. She is stubborn even with her heart, and with a fiery personality, but the lack of a full heart made it dark. Stubborn, fiery, with a big ass sword... what can I say? She was utterly desirable, so much like me yet so much different. I'm absolutely certain she would never let the heartless take full control.  
  
Maybe that's why Ansem needed me...  
  
I turned and walked after her. She turned to look at me, her violet eyes searing into my green ones. My throat felt as if it was closing and my heart was pounding in my ears just from that look. If Kairi is pretty, Noro was beautiful...as if when she was born she was undecided from being a goddess and the mortal warrioress she now was. I didn't even notice that I was staring.  
  
"Is there something you need?" Noro snapped, crossing her arms. I blinked a few times and shook my head slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said... But it can't just be having half a heart... You push me away every time I try and get close to you, maybe be your actual friend. There are such things you know." I said firmly, only after years of practice could I stop myself from staring at her /and/ act like a complete jack ass to her. Gods, as if I didn't hate myself enough...  
  
"I had friends at home, my home is gone now and everything went with it." She said coolly and turned, walking away again, her sleek dragon wings flaring out. 


	2. Reminiscing

A/N: I wrote the first chapter on the spur of the moment idea, but from a review by Chibigenius and re-reading I realized how stereotypical Noro really is. And it bothers me tremendously now. So, flash back time so you can see the cold-hearted-bitch I like to call Noro. And a mouse with a squeaky voice.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say I don't own it /every/ chapter?  
  
Can't you hear it?  
  
------  
  
I watched Noro flare out her wings and take flight. Well, at least it was better then the way we used to be... A boy, a girl and talking mouse in kingdom hearts... I had never come closer to insanity...  
  
|Flashback|  
  
Mickey and I sat in our spot of kingdom hearts; it had been the farthest from the heartless pits. The stony ground of kingdom hearts was uncomfortably hot, but I got used to it. Noro had been gone for a while, doing who knows what. I really didn't care what either; I didn't care about her at all. I swear she is something born in hell, explains the demon wings. Mickey had been rambling senselessly about his kingdom for a while, I caught something about chipmunks, yellow dogs, and another talking mouse. My pride is all that kept me from screaming. I leaned back onto the pebble- like ground, not at all comfortable, but I had been sitting for quite a while now.  
  
Oh and here comes the venomous snake, slithering out of the dark.  
  
She held her sword in her gloved hand, the wide red and orange blade brimmed with electricity. She refused to use her cards anymore, claiming she could hear a faint screaming every morning, or what we considered morning, whenever she had her cards. It was the only honorable thing about her, regretting her past. Besides that I hated her. She is a ticking time bomb that explodes when you tap it. I smirked up at her emotionless face as she took a seat a good distance away, blade disappearing from her hand.  
  
"Been walking among your kind again?" I taunted, knowing she was extremely touchy about her lack of a full heart. She lunged forward and let herself tumble on top of me. We tossed about on the ground, fighting to come out on top. With one swift smack to the side of the head by her fist I was on the ground, a fist full of my shirt in her hand as she pinned me to the ground. She glared down at me, hate apparent on both our faces.  
  
"You know damn well I'm trying, it's a lot easier when you're a pampered boy that grew up on a beach to find light. I have only a home, and I managed to melt the memory into half a heart. Unlike you who has to have a home, friends and girl you like. I'M DOING A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THEN YOU DID!" She screamed in frustration, pressing me far too hard into the pebbly ground. It was painful, but I sure as hell wouldn't show it. I gained freedom of my legs which where held under hers, then launched her into the air. Unfortunately, her wings caught air and she stopped in mid air.  
  
Damn those wings. No, damn her /and/ her wings.  
  
"I will return to my home, to my job. I was naïve when I sacrificed my heart to find it... BUT I'M TRYING DAMNIT!!" She yelled, glaring at me coldly. Just now I noticed that Mickey was up on his feet. He held out his white hands in front of himself defensively, looking up at Noro.  
  
"Calm down now, we know you're trying. He didn't even mean it, right Riku?" He asked, looking over at me. I stood up and smirked up at her mockingly, crossing my arm.  
  
"Hell yes I meant it, I don't need that many things as a light, they just quicken the process. Unlike you who fights every night to not fade away. I've seen you start to transform when you're asleep." I smirked; I knew I struck home as the anger on her face rose. Her blade appeared in her hands, her anger powering it, which was why the amount of electricity was enough to encircle her.  
  
She sped towards me, blade held in front of her. I could hear Mickey telling us to stop, but he was just background noise. As she came inches from me I jumped to the side and grabbed her blade, ripping it from her hands. The electricity immediately stopped and I grabbed onto her cloak. I threw her towards the ground and she tumbled across it after impact. I smirked and rested her blade on my shoulder.  
  
"I think I'll keep this for a while." I said and swung the blade in a circle. She glared at me, she was stubborn, but knew better not to attack me while I had a weapon and she didn't. She smirked and I paused, trying to figure out why. Then it hit me, literally, as the blade sparked with electricity and shocked me, making me fall backwards and drop the blade.  
  
"God damn you!" I yelled, my flesh felt as if it were burning, and I could feel the hair on the back of my neck standing up. She stood and held out her hand, her blade flying to her hand.  
  
"You mess with the bull, you get the horns." She said mockingly, and turned stalking back into the darkness of kingdom hearts.  
  
|fin|  
  
You get the horns indeed. I remembered that day clearly, the day that marked when I started seeing pure hate on her face. How I got to like her now... Only the Gods know, hell, I don't even know... I guess it's because Sora and Kairi are together now... How confusing, when looking at her it makes me want to love her, while memories make me want to hate her.  
  
-------  
  
Short and quick, I know, but is this satisfactory Chibigenius? If not I'll have another come in along the way, if I don't redo this one. 


	3. Prelude to Disaster

A/N: So I apparently did well with my last chapter. Good signs for me then, and as for taking the romance slowly I planned to, as you will see it's going to take quite an effort to fish Noro out of the dark. All I have to say about this chapter is:  
  
Insanity is so much fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Take a guess on what goes here.  
  
Can't you hear it  
  
-------  
  
Noro had not been seen for a few days now, that was nothing new. I think it bothered Riku though. We were all sitting on the Paopu Island, me, Kairi, Riku, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka. Riku as sitting on the paopu tree, me and Kairi leaned against it and Tidus Wakka and Selphie all sat next to each other on the ground. We all stared out at the ocean in silence, finally everything was normal again. Except Noro was here, but not right now so everything was fine. I had an odd feeling about her when she showed up with Riku. I'm not really sure...but there was just something /wrong/ about her...  
  
She brought Riku back though, so I was grateful. I was grateful that I still had my keyblade too.  
  
It was silent for a few minutes more until Wakka leaned back, bracing himself on his hands.  
  
"'Ey Riku, so, uh, what was it like in Kingdom Hearts?" He asked, breaking the silence. Riku lifted his head and looked over at Wakka.  
  
"Shitty, I thought I was going to go crazy in that place." He said, the look on his face distant, so it was easy to tell he was sifting through his memories.  
  
"Could you of found another way out though? The girl you brought with you, she's a heartless, ya?" Wakka asked, rubbing the back of his head as he usually did when he was uncomfortable. Riku nodded.  
  
"She's only half."  
  
"Yeah but.some of the people, on the main island, they say they remember her, they say she's the reason why some people never made it back here...why they died..." Wakka's voice faded at the end of his sentence. It was true, Riku knew as well as I did that I didn't lock the keyhole to every world on my way to the end of the world. There would have been more along the way, many more.  
  
But they were destroyed, and I don't mean just the heart of the world.  
  
I know that Noro couldn't help it; she was under influence of the heartless, just like Riku. But Riku never /killed/ anyone, he took their hearts, not their lives. I forgave her for it, she seemed remorseful enough. But still, something was terribly wrong about her. Maybe it's just those wings...the wings of heartless... I had never seen any heartless with wings like that. But it made me even more frightened, I wouldn't know what I was up against if she turned completely heartless. My thoughts were then interrupted by Riku's voice.  
  
"She was a heartless when she killed those people, you can't blame her for what a heartless did with her strength." Riku said in Noro's defense. Wakka nodded slightly and said nothing else; he never was the type to really fight with someone about things. Tidus spoke up, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Heartless or not, she isn't a bad looking girl-"  
  
"TIDUS!" Selphie cut him off with a yell then a smack upside the head. Tidus laughed gently, rubbing his head. He and Selphie were lucky enough to end up on a world together, and it all went uphill for them from there.  
  
"What? Aren't I at least allowed to look?" Tidus's words and cheesy grin made us all give out a small laugh. And another laugh for the angry look on Selphie's face. Riku then looked over at me and Kairi.  
  
"You two have been pretty quiet." He said. Me and Kairi both looked up, as I shook myself completely from my thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" I said in true I-just-came-out-of-a-daze fashion. It really was genuine, I had been absorbed in my thoughts the whole time, and I imagine Kairi was also because our hands were loosely linked together, no pressure coming from her hand.  
  
"You two are usually life of the party, and I've hardly heard a word from either." He said, the others nodding in agreement. I only smiled.  
  
"Oh, just been doing a lot of thinking." I said cheerfully. Kairi nodded, a smile appearing on her angelic features.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"About what?" Riku asked, directing the question at both of us.  
  
"Well...Noro..." Kairi answered. Just as I thought, that's why she's my perfect match I guess, we both worry and usually about the same thing. Riku jumped down from his seat.  
  
"You all are too judgmental, any of you could have been heartless and been used the way she was. I'll go get her and prove she's just a normal person." Riku walked away from us and jumped down from the bridge and towards the door to the cove. It's where we usually found her when she disappeared for a few days.  
  
~~~  
  
"Noro?" I called to the bundle of something wrapped in a white cloak on the ground as I pushed the rock to the small cave aside. A muffled whimper- sounding noise came from the cloak and a bit of movement. A gloved hand emerged from beneath the cloak and pushed it aside, revealing a blue haired head. Her hair and her clothes were array, and I had known her to be somewhat of a neat-freak when it came to her appearance, but I took this not as heavily as I should have. Her violet eyes looked at me blankly.  
  
"Yes Riku?" She said a bit too plainly. But I thought she was only toying with me.  
  
"What have you been doing the last few days? No one's seen you."  
  
"What does it matter?" I narrowed my eyes slightly, I /hated/ when she didn't answer me.  
  
"Well, every one's at the Paopu Island and social interaction is something that's normal for people." I said and waited for her response. There wasn't one, she only turned over.  
  
"I want you to go away now."  
  
"What?" I blinked a few times; I expected sarcasm, but not /that/.  
  
"I said I want you to go away now." She repeated, more harshly this time. I reached out a hand to grab her by the arm and pull her out of the small space. But as my hand got closer she smacked it away and jumped forward, standing on her knees and glaring at me.  
  
"I SAID I WANT YOU TO GO AWAY NOW!" She yelled, her violet eyes twisted in fury. I took a step back, slightly surprised by her outburst. I narrowed my eyes, not willing to just let her get away with that.  
  
"Noro stop it! People don't like you already, and you are not going to make it any better like that!" She stood and shoved me backwards so hard that my back said hello to the ground.  
  
"I WANT YOU TO GO AWAY NOW!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was shaking, her hands curled into fists, the area around her eyes fleshy red. I stood quickly and grabbed her by the wrists, forcing her back down to her knees.  
  
"Noro! Noro what the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at her, gripping her wrists tight enough to be painful. I could see involuntary twitches come from her muscles as tears streamed from her eyes. She was looking in my direction, but not /at/ me, more like /through/ me, or as if I wasn't even there.  
  
"Riku... Can't you hear it? Can't you hear the screaming...?" She said, her voice shaken and cracking. I narrowed my eyes; this was not at all like her.  
  
"No Noro, I cant here any screaming, I can only hear you." I said firmly. She then began to thrash, fighting to get away from me. She screamed words at me that were not English, or any other language I knew of. Then out came the wings, revealing themselves from her cloak. Whoosh and I was smacked hard in the side by one of them. I released her; angry with what I'm sure would turn out to be a bruise on my side.  
  
Yep, I hated her again.  
  
She slid backwards across the ground and back into the small cave. She shoved one hand into her blue hair, covering half of her face.  
  
"Riku...please tell me you can hear it...please tell me I'm not crazy..." She said desperately as she dragged her hand down her face. My eyes widened as the paths her fingers had taken down her face could still be seen even once her hand was gone from her face. They were visible because somehow, her fingers had cut open the skin on her face, leaving five bleeding cuts down her pale face.  
  
"Noro! What's going on?!" I yelled, walking towards her again. But she moved forward violently, about to push me again, or worse. I glared at her, my own hands curling into fists.  
  
"Screw this! You can sit here and bleed to death or rot OR DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT!" I yelled. I knew something was wrong with her, but she made me so mad... I'd think about it later, while she wasn't right there, being a psychopath. So I turned and began storming down the beach.  
  
----  
  
A/N: Like I said, insanity is fun. And I just come to realize that I have way too much time on my hands...three chapters in just a few days... Dear Lord I have no life... 


	4. Cocky Little Shit

Sorry it took me so long, I had family difficulties which needn't be explained. Alrighty now, we're getting into the major plot now that we've caught up with everything that's going on and all that. Oh and a little past Riku/Ansem is suggested -cackles- It's supposed to be a straight story...but I cant help it... yaoi and shounen-ai are so cuuuute!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT ALREADY!!  
  
Can't You Hear It?  
  
-------  
  
Two weeks ago was the last time I saw Noro, when she had an insanity attack or something. When she sliced her own face. The image was burned in my mind, but I didn't dare go and look for a psychopathic Noro, who knows what she'd do. But a storm was coming, the first of a set of particularly bad annual storms. So here I am, I've been out since dawn and now it's almost the afternoon and I'm still looking.  
  
I had combed all the islands she might of gone to twice at least, with no sign of Noro, and was now back on our usual island I walked down the beach, heading toward the seaside shack where I had left some food. I glanced over at the waterfall, and patch of greenery not far from it.  
  
Just then I felt like I fell face first in the sand. She had to be there, something deep inside of me nodded solemnly and said "Yup, we're screwed." . If Noro was there...in the secret place...with the keyhole to Destiny Islands...  
  
This could be bad, very bad.  
  
"Shit!" I yelled and ran up the ramp and down the pathway that led to the secret place. I pushed the patch of leaves aside and ran in and down the narrow tunnel to the secret place. I glanced around at all the drawings that immediately brought up memories. I then looked to the door trace on the wall in glowing gold. Noro stood there, her hand on the door, her eyes wide and her face still bleeding out of the cuts from two weeks ago.  
  
"Noro!" I yelled, running over to her.  
  
"The door is open again..." She murmured, in a dull emotionless tone. I stared at he blankly for a moment. Anger surged in my head along with blame and hatred for the disruption of the peace that had finally come to me.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?! The door is not open the barriers are there and everything is fine!!" I yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her away from the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Riku... I didn't open it... He did..." She said, her rare tears mixing with the blood on her face. I stared at her wide eyed for a moment. The door was open... And stubborn, bull-headed, rude Noro was crying?! ...Wait, he?  
  
"He? Who the hell is he?!" I yelled, commandingly, shaking Noro's limp body. Her wings flailed about as I shook her and she withered in pain, suddenly trying to push away from me.  
  
"ANSEM, RIKU! ANSEM!" She yelled then let out a sound that was a mix of a roar and a scream. The only thing I could really tell about that sound was that it was made because of some extreme pain Noro was feeling. She fell limp into my arms, passed out. I looked down at the blue haired girl, panicked. I picked her up with little difficulty and began running out of the secret place.  
  
A voice I knew and hated made me stop dead and caused a shiver to run down my spine.  
  
"Riku...Come back to me..."  
  
I shuddered, tightening my grip on Noro's limp body and started running faster down the tunnel. I stopped at the entrance and ducked down and out carefully, so not to drop Noro. When I emerged outside my jaw dropped to see a familiar figure standing on the beach, facing the water with his long ivory hair billowing back in the wind. I set Noro down carefully and then my jagged edged sword appeared in my hand. One thought ran through my brain, just one.  
  
Vengeance.  
  
I jumped down onto the beach and ran at the white haired man as he slowly turned to look at me. Orange, burning eyes caught mine and I had to stop, for a reason I didn't know. But the control he had over me was very familiar. He smirked and walked slowly towards my temporarily frozen body.  
  
"Riku, don't you want to come back to me?" He taunted, grinning at me as his hand slowly slid to my face, cupping my chin. I couldn't move, I could hardly breathe, but oh how I wanted to smack his hand away. It showed plain on my face that I hated him and was disgusted of him, to his great pleasure.  
  
"You liked it so much before, don't you remember?" He smirked as I stood, unable to answer. His thumb rubbed my cheek, and I would have cringed if I could. I felt a warm rush run through me. He was searching my thoughts, my memories.  
  
"Oh...I see what's preventing you from coming to me..." He grinned and released his grip on me, both physically and mentally, allowing me to collapse to the sandy ground. I looked up, and saw Noro's limp body hovering above. I fisted my hands and made a motion to lunge at Ansem. But he only laughed, his orange eyes staring not at me, but where Noro was, hovering high above and behind me.  
  
I looked back and suddenly felt my heart shake.  
  
Noro was no longer there, but in her place was a purely black horse with large dragon wings and long curved spikes going down its spine. It did not have the tail of a horse but a dragon one, with dark blue hair wafting around it. It was the perfect mixture to make the heartless form best suited to exploit Noro's strength. Ansem laughed as the horse dragon heartless landed, leering at Riku hatefully.  
  
"Come to me Riku...Or will you destroy the girl you...love is it? Or are you just using her to get away from the other girl you thought was yours?" Ansem taunted. I paused, looking at the horse like creature before me, snorting and stomping its hoof. Was what he said true...? Was I really using Noro to get my mind of Kairi...? It couldn't be...  
  
No, I like Noro for one of those weird natural reasons! She isn't a replacement...Is she?  
  
Ansem laughed again, he was reading my thoughts, knowing the turmoil inside me he had arisen.  
  
"This world pains you doesn't it? You're friends are cruel, the girl you loved denied you for your best friend. Come to me..." He whispered to me, but it seemed so loud. I wasn't really listening anyway, but staring at Noro ahead of me. I had to help her... Even if she was a replacement.  
  
"Noro!" I cried out to her, as I searched my memory for any bits and pieces she had said of her home. Then something slapped me hard in the face. Horses. She had often spoken of horses. And as a heartless, she resembled one. I took a moment to relish in the pride of my problem solving the cried out to her again.  
  
"The boundaries are gone if he's here Noro, I'll take you to see the horses! I take you to a place like your home. Don't give up!"  
  
~~~  
  
I was falling in infinite darkness. It was the worst feeling, to be letting go. At first it felt like being thrown into warmth, relief. But then it was all cold, and empty, with the aching that something had been ripped away from your chest. I was used to it by now, since the world outside always seemed so much colder.  
  
I could feel my memories slowly beginning to slip away, piece by piece. It was taking both a great weight and a great part of me away. But I didn't want to turn back, no, not now. It was better to lie in darkness, curl there until I diminished to nothing...  
  
But a light cracked through the dark and I looked away from the blinding white. But what emerged from it made me stare deep into it, eyes wide. A huge, white horse came galloping down towards me, across the ground I knew was not there. It caught me on its powerful back, but I was slipping. I didn't want this...I couldn't go back now...  
  
"So you're giving up just like that?! You've tormented me, Sora, and Kairi to give up like this?! Maybe I should have left you on the steps of Kingdom Hearts!"  
  
My eyes narrowed into a glare. Riku, that cocky little shit. I've softened up to him, come near to taking down my guard for him, and this is what he says to me whilst I fade?! I gripped onto the horse's mane, situating myself on its back and riding it up towards the light from which it came. The beast and I passed through, and the darkness faded and brightened into a void of white. I couldn't see anything...It was all so bright...  
  
My eyes opened. I was lying in the sand on destiny Islands, Riku in front of me with Ansem behind him, trying to coax him to his side. Riku looked at me and grinned, ignoring Ansem, causing his temper to rise. Riku didn't notice. I did.  
  
"Noro you're-" He was cut off as I pounced and pinned him to the ground. He looked up at me, wide eyed then yelped as I smacked him hard across the face.  
  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU HAVE TO BE A RUDE, ARROGANT LITTLE BASTARD TO ME NO MATTER WHAT?! I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ANY LIVING CREATURE WHILE THEY'RE-" It was my turn to be cut off as a powerful electrifying blue blast from Ansem sent me flying. I made to flare out my wings...  
  
They weren't there.  
  
I toppled backwards, tumbling across the sand from the forceful impact. Riku tried to leap to his feet and swing at Ansem, but he too was knocked backwards. Ansem stood before us, a sword appearing in his hand. ((A/N: did Ansem have a sword x.x I don't remember!))  
  
"My patience with you two has drawn to its end. So in turn I will bring you to an end to put a stop to future problems you will cause me." He said quite calmly, walking towards us. The door to the seaside shack thudded closed and a innocent, but fierce sounding male voice yelled from behind Ansem.  
  
"Stop right there!"  
  
------  
  
A/N: Wheee! Cliff hanger! Dun dun dun! -gigglesnorts- I hope this appeases everybody's taste, as I've been wanting to write it. 


End file.
